


I'm Gonna Go Ahead and Blame Tumblr For My Personal Sins On This One

by thewindowsshutdownnoise



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindowsshutdownnoise/pseuds/thewindowsshutdownnoise
Summary: I keep writing random Tumblr ficlets (which I can't even really call "requests" because, for the most part, no one actually asked for them to happen, lol), and it appears I'm not going tostopdoing that, so I figured I might as well make a place to put them over here, too. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://imgur.com/doxT0Hg)

(Or based on [this text post](https://trashydragonartist7.tumblr.com/post/186337737113/undertale-au-idea-1235923), in case the image refuses to load.)

“ _Again_?” Error growled out.

Ink just blinked innocently at him, from where he was currently hanging, upside-down and thoroughly tangled in the blue threads that hung from the anti-Void ceiling. Behind his shoulder, Error spied the puppet of Abomination #13, which Ink had clearly rearranged next to another puppet, currently bent in half and-

Error snapped his glare back on Ink, his skull ever so slightly flushed.

“Error,” Ink said, a solemnity to his tone that could mean nothing else but that he was about to tell a _complete garbage lie_ , just to piss Error off. “I think someone got into your part of the anti-Void.”

He shifted, rocking in the thread cocoon he’d somehow become entangled in (by being a fucking idiot, undoubtedly). Of course, that was the exact moment that Error realized Ink was still holding two puppets in his hands–smaller versions of himself and Error.

“ _Where did you find those_ ,” Error snapped at him. The yellow flush decorating his skull brightened, visibly.

“Oh, you know,” Ink said. “Just hanging around.” He shifted, twisting around until he had the puppets lined up, then manipulating them until his own double had Error’s–

“Ink!” Error shouted.

“Aww, look,” Ink said. “I think they like each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited because Imgur can fucking fight me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a Bad Things Happen Bingo ask request from @leavemeandmyhoodiesalone. They wanted "Trying to Wake Them Up- Error tries to wake Ink up after Ink sustains an injury during a huge fight?" And I ... did this.

“Get up, asshole,” Error said. “I know you’re not dead.”

At his feet, Ink’s body lay, limp and unresponsive. Limp and unresponsive, that was, aside from how his ribs continued to expand and contract with each wholly unnecessary breath that Ink took and hitched, occasionally, with poorly suppressed laughter. 

Error glowered down at him. “I can see you breathing.”

Ink’s ribs hitched, again. 

“ _You don’t even need to breathe_ ,” Error hissed at him, already summoning his strings because if Ink was going to keep _fake breathing_ at Error, just to piss him off, then Error would happily, personally squeeze the air from his between his _useless_ ribs and–

Ink started giggling. Then, as Error glared furiously down at him, he cracked one of his eye sockets open–the eye light within swirled, formless, for a moment, before shifting into a yellow spiral, then a pink soul. After that, Error couldn’t have said which shapes or colors it passed through, as the changes came on and fell away too quickly for him to keep track. 

“Sooo,” Ink said, his tone weighed down with innuendo (as well as the _crushing weight of complete idiocy_ ). “Going to leave me breathless?”

The unholy noise Error made in response–partially drowned out by Ink’s resulting laughter–was dangerously close to the sound of a fax machine going nuclear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a reply to [this post](https://thewindowsshutdownnoise.tumblr.com/post/186382380621/i-cannot-stop-thinking-about-this-which) by @azileuzari who said, "You know that scene in Good Omens, where Crowley and Aziraphale are in the Ritz, yeah that but Error and Ink and they’re eating the finest trash. I’d draw it but I’ve actually lost the ability to pick up a pen, or get up at all."

Ink ran one finger along the stem of the champagne flute that their flustered and vaguely alarmed-looking waiter had set in front of him. The liquid within glowed a sickly green and bubbled, faintly, though the waiter had mostly seemed concerned over how it was also smoking. He’d gone oddly silent when Ink had taken a hearty swig of the drink and then shrugged, grinning, as he informed the other monster that it tasted fine to him.

Across from him, Error had already started in on his meal. The kitchen seemed to have gotten his food just how he liked it, at least–blackened to the point that Ink couldn’t even tell what it had started out as. The guardian frowned, faintly, thinking that Error never even bothered waiting for him to arrive at the restaurant before he ordered. When Ink had protested this habit, Error had told him that if he wanted to actually eat together, he’d better pull his scatterbrain together long enough to show up on time. 

Well, Error had used more creative language than that (Ink had almost been proud at the sheer level of creativity involved, actually). He probably wasn’t completely wrong, seeing as the last time they’d agreed to meet up, Ink had actually shown up on the wrong week. 

… Alright, technically, it had also been the wrong month. But as far as Ink was concerned, Error had had plenty of time to adjust to his idiosyncrasies, by now. Makers knew they’d both been around long enough for that.

Ink glanced back at Error, only to frown more deeply when he saw Error swallowing his plate, whole–had Ink not been a skeleton, he probably would have been pouting. “You’re already done, and I just got mine.”

Error grimaced, a moment, before spitting a fork back out onto the table–served him right, Ink though, for being so impatient. Glowering up at him, Error said, “You were half an hour late. Suffer.”

Neither noticed that the waiter had already fled back to the relative safety and normalcy of the kitchen.


	4. Chaotic Neutral DMs Are a Spiritual Cave of Horrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, @mutated-bunnies bought me a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thewindowsshutdownnoise), which means everybody gets some Error/Ink. (Reminder that you too can follow that ko-fi link and get a WiP snippet from me for the low, low price of $3, and then maybe I can finally get a bus pass and stop being _that_ homeless person, you know, the kind that has to keep hopping trains so they can work.)

“Aaand,” Ink slapped one hand on the table. “Error’s dead, again.”

Error twitched–he mostly looked furious but also like he’d been hitting the Mountain Dew: Code Red a little _too_ hard in anticipation of coming tonight. He hissed at Ink. “You can’t just keep _saying_ that I died.”

Ink grinned at him, looking delighted. “Error, are you asking me for _artistic flair_?”

“Fucking no–Ink, sit the fuck down, I swear to–”

Ink stood up on his chair, almost immediately overbalancing and sending himself pitching face-first into the kitchen table when he tried to make the cape he was wearing flare dramatically behind him. He righted himself, then held up the cane he’d bought at a dollar store, just that day. He’d messily affixed star stickers to it and had spent the whole night, thus far, referring to it as his “wizard’s staff,” usually while leering at Error. Every time this happened, Error would fantasize about his inevitable, brutal murder, just to calm himself down enough to then continue trying to outwit Ink. Who was, ironically, a complete half-wit. It was proving much harder than it should have been, probably because Ink was actually such an idiot, it made his every move highly unpredictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how poorly I've been keeping up with comments over here, but real life's been hitting me pretty hard, recently. I just wanted to let everyone know, again, that I've been reading all of those comments, and I love every, single one of them. So thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So @toastertale, on Tumblr, [put out a call for fluffy ErrorInk](https://toastertale.tumblr.com/post/189133632208/i-need-errorink-so-badly-you-guys-have-no-idea-no), which wasn't directed at me or anything, but that's certainly never stopped me from having feelings about these idiots, before. So, here, guys. Have another little Tumblr ficlet.

Ink’s skull rested gently against the sun-warmed fabric of Error’s jacket. Even through that subtler warmth, he could feel a greater heat radiating out from the cage of Error’s ribs. Listening closely, he could hear the soft ticking and static hissing that encompassed the Destroyer’s core–a soul that had kept hissing and ticking through impossible odds, in complete contrast to the quiet space between Ink’s own ribs. Also impossible, but–

_Hollow_ , plenty of beings had said. _Empty_.

_And yet._

Ink glanced up at Error’s face, softened by sleep. He grinned, feeling yellow magic bubbling up pleasantly within his being, mellowed by odd streaks of blue (which dimmed his grin, slightly) when his eyes landed on a few subtle cracks and deeper scars decorating Error’s dark bones. 

Ink knew he was responsible for more than a few of those marks. But–

Things changed. Plots twisted. And characters developed.

Ink had somehow managed to become a vital part of Error’s story, despite how stacked the odds had seemed against him.

Certainly, this exact development had seemed impossible, for a long time.

Impossible that Error would finally learn to trust him.

Impossible how much they’d come to care for each other, in strange, jagged tandem.

Impossible the exact wild combination of colors that bubbled inside Ink, each time he looked at Error, now.

But then, they’d been impossible from the moment they’d both come into being, trapped by the endless, swallowing white of the anti-Void. And something that looked like madness, to most, had fractured off inside each of them.

Error heard the Creators voices, ceaselessly (even now, in sleep, Ink knew they’d be whispering through the strange landscape of Error’s dreams).

And Ink felt their emotions, imperfectly–each rising inside him and blending to make Ink’s equally imperfect reactions to the multiverse he somehow still occupied.

They’d always been impossible–beings who never should have existed, filled with strange but complementary forms of madness.

So how much more impossible had the odds of their falling in love really been?

Yellow and pink paint blended gleefully inside Ink, undercut by other, subtler tones, as he tangled one hand in the fabric of Error’s jacket. His other hand moved to cover one of Error’s own, his pale finger bones coming to rest in between darker ones. And the wonderful, turbulent feelings inside Ink only intensified when Error, still sleeping, reflexively tightened his grip, holding on to Ink’s hand.

Listening to Error’s soul ticking and hissing beneath his skull, Ink couldn’t help but grin widely, thinking about what the rest of their story might still contain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, sorry about how I basically don't exist on AO3, right now? Honestly, if you wanna see content from me, you're much better off following my [Tumblr](https://thewindowsshutdownnoise.tumblr.com/), right now, but fair warning, I do a lot of shitposting about Ink and Error (and sometimes the other outcodes) so.


End file.
